Rug hooking is a popular process for producing rugs, in which loops of yarn are repeatedly pushed or pulled from a reverse side of a textile material to an obverse side, forming a “pile” of multiple loops of yarn on the obverse side; yarns with contrasting colors may be used to create patterns in the pile. This has traditionally been performed using a tool known as a rug hook which has a similar overall design to a crochet hook to pull loops, or using a punch needle to push them, requiring in either case repeated insertion and retraction of the tool used. Making loops of a consistent size rapidly enough to be practical using such tools has traditionally been challenging, requiring a high level of skill. The repeated act of insertion and extraction of the tool can also be wearing on a user's grip, making the challenges mount as the project progresses, particularly for users having arthritis or other issues affecting their manual strength, endurance, and dexterity. The repeated act of insertion and extraction of the tool can be wearing on a user's fingers, hands, wrists, and arms. This can represent a significant impediment to anyone interested in learning the new craft, or anyone who uses the tool for a long period of time.